La magie des choses
by Di-Bee
Summary: O'Neill revient de Washington à Cheyenne, insufflant un peu d'espoir chez Carter.


Titre : La magie des choses

Auteur : Di

Résumé : O'Neill revient de Washington à Cheyenne, insufflant un peu d'espoir chez Carter.

Genre : Romance

Rating : Tout public

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le scénario de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris cette fic que pour le plaisir.

Note : Pour se réconcilier avec le départ de O'Neill, les cours de spé physique sur le télescope, et les cartes postales.

Chapitre 1 : Retour

Carter parcourut du bout des doigts les mots presque gravés sur la carte postale qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il était revenu.

La carte montrait le Capitole, ses lumières. Tout un symbole pour le pays, et plus encore pour elle, qui venait de recevoir cette carte. Elle relut une fois de plus les quelques mots.

« Sam,

Je reviens passer quelques jours à Cheyenne, j'ai déjà fait passé le mot à Landry, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se croiser.

Jack O'Neill »

Cette carte n'indiquait pas de date, seul le tampon brouillé indiquait une poignée de jours auparavant. Mais cette carte avait suffit à la scientifique pour esquisser un sourire. Elle le voyait déjà les inviter à la pêche, comme au bon vieux temps, elle se dit même qu'elle accepterait. Sa présence lui avait manqué, spécialement ces dernière semaines.

Daniel passait le plus clair de son temps à déchiffrer des symboles étranges sur une planète au nom chiffré, Teal'c profitant de ces quelques jours pour aller rendre visite à sa famille. Vala avait suivit Daniel, même si elle devait s'ennuyer la plupart du temps, et les missions de SG-1 avaient été suspendues pendant un temps, Mitchell réaffecté temporairement à SG-12.

Elle se retrouvait alors seule dans son labo, sursautant dès qu'elle entendait quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Et voilà qu'il annonçait sa visite. Une partie d'elle savait que ça ne changerait rien, qu'il serait toujours son supérieur, malgré ses blagues et plaisanteries. Mais elle fut néanmoins ravie que ce fut elle qu'il appela pour venir le chercher à l'aéroport.

Le trajet s'était effectué sans un mot, il y avait à la fois tant et si peu à dire. Le général l'avait remerciée à l'arrivée à la base, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait perçu l'homme, celui qu'elle appréciait, aimait, transparaitre sous le masque.

Elle avait alors agit en conséquence, regrettant cependant que cette longue absence ait semblé effacer le lien d'amitié qui paraissaient encore là avant la dissolution de l'équipe.

Dans l'ascenseur qui les menait au bureau du Général Landry, elle sentit même de la tension, sans savoir comment la dissiper.

Ce n'est que le soir, au mess, retrouvant Daniel, Vala, et Mitchell qu'il avait semblé se dérider un peu, lançant quelques blagues, sans jamais avoir dans la voix le même entrain qu'auparavant.

Sam finit par se sentir isolée, rejetée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ca n'échappa pas à Daniel, qui, après le repas, demanda à O'Neill ce qui avait changé. A sa réponse, un « rien » mélancolique, Daniel comprit où était le problème.

Chapitre 2 : Un voeu

Le Général O'Neill déambulait depuis déjà quelques minutes dans les couloirs de le base, pour finalement se retrouver devant le labo de son ami linguiste. Il entra, frappant alors qu'il était déjà à l'intérieur, et lui demanda s'il savait où il pourrait trouver Carter. L'archéologue leva la tête de sa traduction, et lui indiqua qu'il la croyait montée en surface, une histoire de télescope. Jack O'Neill le remercia rapidement, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où devait se trouver sa subordonnée.

Il la trouva ainsi près du télescope. Elle se releva de son inspection stellaire quand elle l'entendit arriver, et le salua d'un léger signe de tête. Il tendit un doigt interrogateur vers le télescope et elle lui répondit qu'il venait de passer une étoile filante.

Il s'approcha, et jeta un regard à travers le jeu de miroirs et lentilles, pour apercevoir ce dont parlait l'astrophysicienne.

Elle était juste derrière lui, aussi quand il se releva, fermant les yeux, elle le regarda, intriguée, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de centimètres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, finit-elle par demander d'un air étonné, tentant d'ignorer leur proximité.

-Un voeu. »

La réponse était simple.

« Il faut croire en la magie des choses », ajouta-t-il.

Ils étaient à présent trop proches pour l'ignorer. Ils n'avaient que peu de solutions pour remédier à ça, l'un des deux devait se reculer ou...

O'Neill vit la jeune femme en face de lui frissonner, et, prit d'un mouvement instinctif, la prit dans ses bras, doucement. Elle mit quelques poignées de secondes à se détendre. Il voulut placer sa tête dans son cou, mais ce fut ce moment qu'elle choisit pour tourner la tête, en douceur. Aucun des deux n'avait prémédité le geste, mais leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, les faisant frissonner tous les deux, cette fois. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent l'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme rencontrant le regard de Jack, puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à nouveau, les deux « protagonistes » hésitants d'abord, puis faisant durer le baiser. Un peu, beaucoup. Après quelques minutes à jouer au chat et à la souris, ils approfondirent le baiser, s'embrassant passionnément. Le premier contact de leurs langues les avaient électrisés ; à présent, ça leur était devenu essentiel. Ils finirent néanmoins par se séparer à bout de souffle, leurs regards faisant le va et vient entre les yeux et les lèvres de la personne qui leur faisait face.

Sam se mordit soudain la lèvre, instinctivement, et Jack reprit le baiser. Quand ils le rompirent à nouveau, il répéta :

« Il faut croire à la magie des choses.

-C'était ça, votre voeu ? »

Le vouvoiement, si naturel, leur parut presque douloureux. Le Général hocha la tête, et son regard se perdit l'espace d'un instant dans les étoiles au dessus d'eux, avant d'ajouter :

-Si j'apprends que ce truc était un vaisseau Goa'uld, je leur fait manger leurs symbiotes. » Faisant sourire la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés à regarder les étoiles, contemplant...la magie des choses, qui leur avait ouvert une porte, moins grande, certes, que celle qui trônait quelques mètres plus bas, mais ça leur suffisait.


End file.
